


Ghost Dreams

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no escaping your nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this beautiful fanart](http://littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/post/57841923558) by Cofie

_Peter’s holding Derek back, giving Gerard a clear shot at his chest. Derek tries to push his uncle off but Peter's too strong. No matter what he does, there's no getting away from the gun pointed at his heart. Stiles is running as hard as he can but no matter how much he throws himself forward or forces his legs to move faster, he barely moves anything more than an inch a minute._  
  


_He feels a yell rising in his throat when Gerard grins and pulls the trigger, a wolfsbane bullet cutting through the air as it flies towards Derek’s unprotected chest. Stiles screams at his legs to move already but it’s no use. He stares in horror from across the dark warehouse as the bullet hits it's mark. Derek's eyes fly open in shocked pain, body curling into itself thanks to the force with which the bullet hits. He chokes on his next inhale, going limp in Peter's grip._  
  


Stiles’s jerks awake, cold sweat breaking out over his body. His breathing is ragged and eyes wide open in the dark room, frantically searching for Gerard and Peter, clammy hands gripping the sheets as he thinks ' _So much blood too much blood'_. His heart pounds in his eardrums like a war drum. It takes him a few moments to realize he’s been dreaming and that, more importantly, Derek is safe and fast asleep next to him.   
  


He stares at Derek’s prone form, one hand buried under his pillow as he slumbers on. Stiles' eyes lock on Derek's rib cage, exhaling weakly in relief when he notes the steady rise and fall of Derek's chest. It takes a good long staring session for Stiles’ breathing to come back to normal but his heart still races painfully inside his chest. He can feel the organ beating against his rib cage, like a scared bird throwing itself against its cage, desperate to get out.  
  


Stiles swallows down the anxiety caused by his nightmare, chokes on it when he closes his eyes. He opens his eyes immediately, continuing to look at Derek as he reminds himself it was just a dream, nothing more. Gerard’s long dead. Peter as well, and they’ve made  _sure_ that neither of them could come back.  _Ever_.  
  


He goes back to watching the steady rise and fall of Derek's chest, and focuses on mimicking it. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. The sound is barely discernible despite the utter silence in their room. Derek's a quiet breather and even quieter in his sleep. Frowning when he realizes that he’s too far away to listen properly, Stiles shifts forward to cover the small space between them.  
  


Pressing his face into the corner of Derek’s soft pillow puts him in range of the werewolf’s exhales falling over his cheek. The relief that floods his system at the undeniable proof that yes, Derek is alive and well and sleeping peacefully in their bed, their home, is like being given a shot of morphine. Or having a first sip of hot soup on a cold winter day.  
  


"Only a dream." Stiles breathes out in relief, closing his eyes again before he slides his arm over Derek’s covered waist. The solidity of Derek's body under his hands grounds Stiles. He curls his fingers into Derek's tank top, closing his eyes as he breathes in Derek's exhales. The blanket slides down a bit and the werewolf doesn’t move, even when Stiles presses up all the way to his front and presses their noses together and whispers again, "I love you."  
  


Derek sighs quietly when Stiles tangles himself further with Derek, pulling an arm over his waist and a leg between Derek’s legs. Burrowing his head under Derek’s chin, Stiles closes his eyes and begins to breath in time with Derek, banishing the nightmare away with the combined power of his lover’s warm and hard body.   
  


He falls asleep soon enough and doesn’t dream of anything.


End file.
